Você mora no meu coração!
by kgome-chan
Summary: Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyou. Triângulo mais complicado esse né? Descubra o fim desse triângulo e os casais que se formam!
1. Default Chapter

Nota da Autora: Oi! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic postada aqui no 

Espero q gostem!!!!!

)-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------( 

**::Capítulo 1: Percebendo o que sentimos!**

Estavam sós, sentados próximos a árvore sagrada, na Era Atual. Trocavam poucas palavras, e só o estritamente necessário. InuYasha estava apoiado na Tetsusaiga que estava fincada na grama. Cabeça baixa, com a franja cobrindo os olhos dourados. Do outro lado, Kagome abraçava os joelhos e olhava para o céu, azul e com o mínino sinal de que pudesse chover. Os olhos marejados de lágrimas que escorriam pela face da colegial.

-"Por que ele fez aquilo comigo? Por que me iludiu daquele jeito!?" – pensava Kagome

**---------- FLASHBACK ----------**

-Inu...InuYasha...- gagejou Kagome, mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, por que o hanyou pelo qual era apaixonada, fechara-lhe os lábios com o indicador.

-Kagome...eu...eu te amo – dizendo isso, o InuYasha puxou Kagome junto a si e a beijou. Ficaram ali, naquele beijo tão esperado, esquecendo de tudo e de todos. InuYasha prometera amor eterno à colegial...mas por quanto tempo...

**---------- UM TEMPO DEPOIS ----------**

Estavam todos cochilando. Haviam andado bastante e precisavam repousar. Apesar disso, alguém continuava acordado. Kagome andava bastante preocupada com InuYasha, pois este saíra, e, passado algum tempo, ainda não retornara. Levantou-se e caminhou na direção onde o amado seguira. Andou durante algum tempo até ouvir um ruído vindo do meio das folhagens(não pensem besteiras, viu??). Afastou-as, receosa de que pudesse ser algum youkai. Mas não era. Naquele momento, preferia mesmo que fosse um youkai, do mais perigoso que existisse por aquelas bandas, a ver aquela cena que lhe feria o coração. Era InuYasha. Mas não estava só. Estava beijando Kikyou, a miko pelo qual fora apaixonado no passado, e depois de morta, reencarnasse como Kagome. Talvez os dois ainda não tivessem percebido que Kagome os observava, ou talvez, apenas InuYasha...Mas ele percebeu quando Kagome saiu correndo, pois as folhagens se movimentaram e ele pode saber quem era pelo cheiro. Kagome correu desesperadamente, passando pelos amigos adormecidos e pulano diretamente no poço. InuYasha por não saber o que fazer, esperou até amanhecer para procurar a colegial. E lá estavam eles agora. Kagome esperava InuYasha tomar coragem para lhe explicar o ocorrido...

**---------- FIM DO FLASHBACK ----------**

InuYasha não sabia por onde começar. Não pensou nisso, só pensou que queria ver Kagome, ver se ela estava bem. Mas afinal, não tinha muito o que explicar. Kagome viu, e ele se arrependeu profundamente de Ter ido ao encontro da miko e se deixar levar pelo desejo. Afinal...quem ele amava??

Pensou, pensou e descobriu. Resolveu então tomar a palavra:

-Ka..kagome...eu...-InuYasha precisava de coragem...

-Sim InuYasha?...já se decidiu com quem vai ficar? – disse Kagome, com em tom melancólico, e como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos do hanyou

-Sim, me decidi

-Pois bem InuYasha, com quem vai ficar?

-Com...

Continua 

Hauhauhau eu sou muito má!!! XDDD


	2. A escolha de InuYasha e as suas consequê...

Nota da autora: Hoje o capítulo é grande!! Deu quase 4 páginas inteiras do Word! Espero que gostem e que deixem um review!!! - Mary 666

No capítulo 1:

-Ka..kagome...eu...-InuYasha precisava de coragem...

-Sim InuYasha?...já se decidiu com quem vai ficar? – disse Kagome, com em tom melancólico, e como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos do hanyou

-Sim, me decidi

-Pois bem InuYasha, com quem vai ficar?

-Com...

)-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------( 

**::Capítulo 1: A escolha de InuYasha e suas conseqüências!**

-Olha Kagome...eu...por mais que eu goste de você...-InuYasha precisava falar, mas não queria ferir os sentimentos da colegial

-InuYasha pára de mentir! Fala logo que nunca esqueceu a Kikyou!! E que só me usou para conseguir os fragmentos, e que agora, que a tem de novo ao seu lado, você pode me descartar!!!- Kagome gritava. Não conseguia se conter. Durante todo aquele tempo em que esperara o hanyou tomar a decisão, pensava em correr, fugir dalí.

-Kagome, não é assim! – InuYasha disse na defensiva. A verdade, é que amava Kagome, mas Kikyou...ainda não a esquecera e queria estar ao lado dela para a proteger. Sabia que Kagome ia estar segura na sua Era.

-InuYasha, por favor, vá embora, me deixe em paz!!! – Dizendo isso, Kagome saiu correndo desesperada em direção ao seu quarto.

InuYasha decidiu deixá-la sozinha com seus pensamentos e voltar para a Era Feudal. Chegando lá, encontrou Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara que esperavam vê-lo de volta com Kagome. Não se contendo, Sango perguntou ao hanyou, embora já soubesse a resposta:

-Você escolheu a Kikyou, certo?

-O QUÊ!!!!?????? – Disse Shippou, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando firme para InuYasha

-Sim, eu decidi ficar com a Kikyou

-Eu já sabia...- Miroku tomou a palavra

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada, até que Sango chegou a uma conclusão:

-Então nesse caso, InuYasha, adeus.

-Ãnh? – Perguntaram InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou juntos

-Eu não vou trocar minha grande amiga Kagome pela Kikyou como você fez!! Magoou os sentimentos da Kagome quando ouvia dizer que Kikyou estava viva, depois a iludiu dizendo que a amava para depois jogá-la fora. Pois bem InuYasha, sei que não precisa de mim, mas éramos amigos, éramos um grupo que você desfalcou. Eu não vou agüentar isso. Eu vou procurar o Naraku sozinha!. – Sango falou firme, embora tivesse um tom de melancolia na voz.

InuYasha ouviu tudo calado...Sabia que não podia mudar a decisão da exterminadora. E quando ia dizer algo...:

-Então eu vou com você Sango- Era Miroku. Apesar de não se importar de ter Kikyou no grupo, já havia se acostumado com Kagome no grupo- Sinto muito InuYasha, mas foi uma escolha sua...

-Ei, peraí, eu não vou ficar aqui com o InuYasha!!! Eu quero a Kagome de volta!!!!!- Shippou desatou em lágrimas- Deixem eu ir com vocês!!!!!!!

-Mas é claro Shippou! – Disse Sango mostrando pela primeira vez naquela situação, um sorriso no rosto, que durou por pouco tempo - Adeus InuYasha – Sango deu as costas ao hanyou e foi seguida por Miroku e Shippou.

-Maldição! Por que isso teve que acontecer justo agora?! – InuYasha deu um soco na árvore sagrada. Então ouviu uma voz...

-Não se importe com isso, InuYasha...- InuYasha reconheceu aquela voz. Era de Kikyou – Vamos logo, temos que procurar os fragmentos. Kikyou era fria, não se importou de InuYasha estar chateado.

** )---------- Um mês depois ----------( **

Kagome estava deitada em sua cama. O travesseiro ainda molhado de lágrimas. Tinha perdido a vontade de viver. Sua mãe estava preocupada. Sabia que a filha supria de uma paixão pelo hanyou que a acompanhava, então, não foi muito difícil descobrir o motivo da depressão de Kagome. Entrou no quarto, e a pegou chorando novamente. Não agüentou. Sentou na cama da filha, pegou delicadamente a cabeça da colegial, apoiando-a em seus joelhos:

-Minha filha...eu sei porque está assim...foi o InuYasha não é...?

-Sim mamãe...foi o InuYasha – Kagome não conseguia esconder nada da mãe.

-Filha, porque não faz uma visita a Era Feudal. Procure pelos seus amigos. Eles lhe farão bem...

Kagome pensou...pensou...- Está certo mamãe. Talvez tenha razão! – Kagome se animou, levantou e encaminhou-se para o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Depois voltou ao quarto, procurou uma roupa confortável(abandonando um pouco a roupa de colegial né?? Parece que fora a Sango, todo mundo só tem uma roupa nesse anime!), apanhou sua bicicleta e saiu correndo em direção ao Poço Come-Ossos. Chegou a Era Feudal e, com dificuldade, subiu sua bicicleta, subindo logo em seguida. Olhou para todos os lados, respirou o ar da Era Feudal. Como sentia falta daquele lugar! Ficou alguns minutos parada, apenas apreciando a vista. Então subiu na bicicleta, e pedalou até o vilarejo da senhora Kaede. Durante o caminho pensou: Provavelmente Kikyou estaria no vilarejo de sua InuYasha. "Mas é tarde demais!" pensou...e era mesmo: quando se deu conta, já estava no vilarejo. Avistou a senhora Kaede. Era bom que ela estivesse ali, longe de InuYasha e de Kikyou. Pedalou até ela:

-Bom dia senhora Kaede!

-Kagome, é você?! Há quanto tempo! Por onde andou?

-Fiquei um tempo na minha era...para...estudar- mentiu. Não queria que a senhora Kaede soubesse...

-Está procurando o InuYasha?

-O QUÊ?! NÃO!!! Eu estou procurando a Sango, o Miroku e o Shippou - disse, quando se lembrou que provavelmente InuYasha estaria com eles.

-Ah sim...eles estavam por aqui há algum tempo...procure próximo a aquele homem...- disse apontando um senhor que puxava água de um poço. – Eles estavam ajudando aquele homem a recolher água.

-Está bem senhora Kaede. Obrigada

Pedalou rapidamente ao senhor. Não via a hora de reencontrar seus amigos:

-Por favor, você viu um monge, uma exterminadora e uma raposinha?

-Ah sim, eles entraram na floresta – Disse o homem apontando uma floresta próxima a eles

-Ok, muito obrigada

Pedalou floresta a dentro, prestando atenção em qualquer ruído, na esperança de ser seus amigos, ou na pior das hipóteses, um youkai. Estava desarmada e torcia para que cada ruído fosse apenas humanos. Então ouviu um som estranho vindo de uma saída de luz na floresta. Pedalou rapidamente e chegou até uma cascata. Olhou em volta. Tudo era tão mágico! "Como gostaria que InuYasha estivesse aqui..." sonhou Kagome. "Do que eu estou falando! Ele escolheu a Kikyou! Não quero mais pensar nele!" Kagome caiu em si. Avistou alguém se banhando. Caminhou receosa...e viu um rosto familiar: era Kouga, o youkai lobo que era apaixonado por ela:

-Oi Kagome! – Disse, saindo rapidamente da água para comprimentar a colegial

-Ãnh? – Kagome estava com mil pensamentos na cabeça – Oi Kouga!

-Não está com o cachorro? – Kouga se referia a InuYasha, e viu uma lágrima rolar no rosto de Kagome – Hm...vejo que o que me contaram é verdade. InuYasha escolheu ficar com a tal da Kikyou, né?...- Naquele momento, Kouga desejou não ter dito aquilo, pois viu um mar de lágrimas caírem sobre o rosto da colegial.

-Kouga...você viu a Sango, o Miroku e o Shippou? Me refiro aos dois humanos e o youkai raposa que andavam comigo – Disse, fingindo que não havia escutado o que Kouga havia dito, e limpando o rosto com a manga da blusa.

-Sim, eles foram naquela direção – Disse, apontando para uma pequena passagem

-Obrigada – Dizendo isso, subiu na bicicleta e foi em direção aonde Kouga havia indicado, nem escutando que o youkai lobo havia se oferecido para levá-la.

Kouga ficou preocupado, então a seguiu de longe, para que ela não o descobrisse

Andaram, andaram muito, então Kagome ouviu um ruído...Afastou uns arbustos e viu InuYasha. "É o InuYasha...mas...ele está sozinho?" Não estava...estava com Kikyou. Estavam novamente se beijando...InuYasha tratava a miko de um jeito muito diferente...muito especial. Kagome novamente não suportou ver a cena. Subiu em sua bicicleta e pedalou com mais força que podia. Kouga se assustou e, na curiosidade, foi ver o que havia entristecido tanto Kagome. Afastou os arbustos e viu a cena que deixara a colegial tão triste. Ficou paralisado, observando a cena...quando se deu conta que esquecera Kagome. E correu atrás dela. Kagome pedalava de olhos fechados para evitar chorar mais. Tanto que não viu que já havia saído da floresta fazia tempo. Tanto, que não viu que havia um precipício, e nele caiu. Kouga corria desesperado a procura de Kagome, quando viu o precipício. Temendo o pior, aproximou-se devagar e olhou para baixo. O que viu não o agradou: Viu a bicicleta de Kagome destruída próxima a umas pedras, e, na água, sangue, muito sangue. InuYasha, sentiu o cheiro de sangue. Segurou Kikyou para que parasse e tentou descobrir de quem era

-Ora, o que foi InuYasha

-Cheiro de sangue...e é...da...Kagome!!!!

** )---------- Continua ----------( **

Que final sem graça para um capítulo enorme!! Se você teve paciência de ler até aqui deixe um review

Bjux


	3. A dona do meu coração!

Nota da autora: Hoje é o último capítulo! Mas tá meio sem graça...Falta de imaginação...Bjux

No capítulo 2:

-Ora, o que foi InuYasha

-Cheiro de sangue...e é...da...Kagome!!!!

)-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------( 

**::Capítulo 3: A dona do meu coração!**

InuYasha corria desesperado. Como pode fazer aquilo com alguém que se importava tanto com ele? Se arrependia cada vez que sentia o cheiro da colegial misturado com sangue. Chegou ao precipício e olhou para baixo. Viu Kouga nadando. Não se conteve. Pulou e ficou em frente ao youkai lobo:

-Eu te mato se alguma coisa acontecer com a Kagome, lobo fedido!- InuYasha segurava a Tetsusaiga e seus olhos brilhavam de raiva

-Ora InuYasha, você deveria se matar. Você sabe por que Kagome caiu? Porque ela viu você com a tal da sacerdotisa. Por mais que eu odeie admitir, você que é o dono do coração dela, cachorro. Então se você tem alguma consideração pela Kagome, que sempre fez tudo por você, inclusive largar a Era dela para te ajudar a juntar os fragmententos, me ajude a procurá-la! – Kouga não conseguia se conter. Falava tudo aquilo gritando. Era muito difícil para ele admitir para o seu rival amoroso, que o único amor da sua vida, pertencia a ele. InuYasha conseguiu ver uma lágrima rolando pela face do youkai lobo. – Vai, você vai ficar aí parado com essa cara de bobo?

InuYasha deu um salto e começou a procurar Kagome, com Kouga em seus calcanhares. Acharam-na. Estava presa a um galho pela blusa, e, como a correnteza não estava muito forte, pode se manter lá. Estava completamente desmaiada e sangrava muito. InuYasha ficou paralisado. Como pudera fazer aquilo! Como pudera!!! Enquanto InuYasha pensava, Kouga já havia retirado Kagome da água e a colocado no colo do hanyou:

-Eu vou procurar alguma coisa pra cuidar desse ferimento dela. Enquanto a você, tente protegê-la agora pelo menos.

InuYasha depositou Kagome no chão. Fez uma pequena fogueira para aquecê-la. Sentou ao seu lado, e começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos. Se sentia culpado:

-Kagome...me desculpe...eu nunca quis te machucar...eu te amo! Droga, como eu não percebi isso antes! Meu coração pertence a você! – Deixou uma lágrima rolar e cair no rosto da colegial. InuYasha mantinha os olhos fechados. Não queria ver o estado que se encontrava Kagome. De repente, sentiu algo frio tocar-lhe a face. Era a mão de Kagome

-InuYasha...que bom que você está aqui...

-Shhh...Kagome, não fala nada! Você está muito ferida.

-Eu não me importo de sentir dor, se estiver ao seu lado. Eu quero aproveitar a sua companhia enquanto posso...Espero não estar atrapalhando você e a Kikyou.

-Kagome, eu não penso mais na Kikyou! Eu descobri que te amo! Então por favor, resista minha Kagome!

-Inu...InuYasha...- dizendo isso, desmaiou

-Kagome! – Verificou se ela estava respirando, e, felizmente, ainda estava. InuYasha ouviu um ruído vindo de trás de uma árvore. Era Kikyou.

-Então você a ama, não é InuYasha?? Então acho que terei que matá-la...

-Kikyou, o que você está fazendo aqui!

-Vim verificar se o meu hanyou estava bem, e olha o que vejo: Um traidor que jura amor a mim, depois a menina, depois a mim e agora a menina de novo! Ora InuYasha, você está me saindo um belo de um galinha!

InuYasha tomou Kagome nos braços e a depositou próxima a uma árvore. Ficou encarando Kikyou, até que ela lhe atirou uma flecha, que pegou de raspão. InuYasha odiava fazer aquilo, mas pegou a tetsusaiga. Não iria atacá-la, apenas se defender. Mas era difícil. Kikyou era muito forte. InuYasha, sem querer, acabou ferindo-lhe o braço esquerdo. Kikyou enfureceu-se. Encurralou InuYasha e sussurou:

-Adeus InuYasha, se não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém. Depois de te lacrar novamente, matarei a menina. Adeus.

Viu-se um brilho, um brilho muito forte. Kouga correu apressado de onde estava, pensando que seria algo com Kagome. Quando chega, vê Kikyou no chão, com uma flecha cravada nas costas, e Kagome segurando um arco. Depois disso, cai sentada. InuYasha levanta-se de um salto e corre em direção a colegial. Kouga observa de longe sem ser visto:

-Kagome, você está bem??

-Agora estou InuYasha...agora estou

-Kagome...eu...-Kagome fechara-lhe a boca com o indicador

-InuYasha...eu te amo...me desculpe por matar a Kikyou

-Ela não era a dona do meu coração...a dona do meu coração é você- dizendo isso, selaram um beijo apaixonado. Kouga, visto o suficiente, deixou as ervas próximas a eles, e saiu andando a procura de alguém que o amasse...

FIM! 

Ficou podre!!! Hauhauhau a próxima eu faço melhor!! Agora os reviews!!

**Nat D ( **

Taí o final Bjux

**Ryeko-Dono ( **

Thx pela dica É que eu não via a hora de terminar essa fic. Bjux

DebY! 

Eu sou a favor(aliás, super a favor!) do casal Inu/Kag, é que sempre tem alguma coisa pra atrapalhar um casal né? Nesse caso, foi a Kikyou Bjux


End file.
